1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device and an electronic device having the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a pixel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as a display device of electronic devices because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Examples of FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. The OLED devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because they have various advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, thin thickness, low power consumption, among other benefits.
A resolution or a size of a power voltage and a current provided to a pixel may be decreased by a voltage drop in an emission period. In this case, a brightness of the pixel may be decreased.